Rate the Final Boss Fight/Sequence
A topic series run by Xtremeblur. The premise is just as it sounds - users rate various "final bosses" from games using the basic 10 scale. A board dedicated to the topic series can be found here. It contains the latest tally of nominations, among other things. The complete list of rules, which is posted at the beginning of each topic, is as follows: * Rate on a scale of 0 to 10. Please try to avoid easily giving a perfect rating of a 10 or the lowest rating of a 0. Decimals (up to the hundredths place, or two decimals) are allowed and encouraged. * No alts, stuffing, etc.; you know the deal there. * If there is a sequence of multiple fights (transformations, other bosses, etc.) then you are rating all of them as part of the same fight. If there are different final bosses depending on whether or not certain circumstances were met (think Star Fox 64), I will specify which boss you are supposed to rate. * Ratings should be based mainly on gameplay. If there is an escape sequence or anything similar, it is your choice how much you want to factor that into your rating, but it should at least be taken slightly into consideration. In general, cut-scenes and the ending should not greatly affect your rating. * You have up to FOUR nominations each day. The boss with the most nominations when the next day starts will be the one that is rated. * When nominating, please try to put the game your nomination comes from first and the boss itself after, so nominations will look something like this: Super Mario Bros. (Bowser). This is done so others can avoid reading spoilers by accident and it makes things much easier for me if I haven’t played the game. Spoilers should be implied, so marking them isn’t necessary. * Rating and nominating lasts until the next topic is up, regardless of how long that takes. * Every twenty-five days I will hold a special day, which allows for retroactive ratings over every boss done so far, provided you didn't rate it the first time around. I will elaborate more on how these work when the next special day rolls around. Results Two full lists of results follow - the first entirely void of spoilers, the latter with a descriptor indicating the final boss(es) for each game. Note that the latest game to be rated is in bold. Spoiler-free results: EarthBound – 9.87 (24 ratings) Banjo-Kazooie – 9.81 (23 ratings) Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! – 9.62 (11 ratings) Super Metroid – 9.52 (19 ratings) Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening - 9.48 (13 ratings) Jet Force Gemini – 9.45 (10 ratings) Yoshi's Island – 9.31 (27 ratings) Star Fox 64 path – 9.25 (17 ratings) Shadow Hearts: From the New World – 9.25 (4 ratings) Okami – 9.20 (10 ratings) Contra III: The Alien Wars mode – 9.20 (5 ratings) Metal Gear Solid 2 – 9.12 (26 ratings) Sonic & Knuckles ending – 9.08 (13 ratings) Metal Gear Solid 3 – 9.06 (21 ratings) Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin – 9.05 (15 ratings) Mega Man 7 – 9.00 (10 ratings) Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation – 9.00 (5 ratings) Mega Man X8 – 8.90 (5 ratings) Final Fantasy VI – 8.89 (18 ratings) The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker – 8.86 (33 ratings) The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time – 8.84 (48 ratings) God of War II – 8.84 (9 ratings) Golden Sun – 8.79 (17 ratings) Chrono Trigger – 8.75 (15 ratings) Waku Waku 7 – 8.75 (8 ratings) Metroid Prime – 8.72 (13 ratings) Trauma Center: Second Opinion – 8.71 (9 ratings) The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask – 8.68 (17 ratings) Kirby: Canvas Curse – 8.67 (6 ratings) Super Castlevania IV – 8.56 (7 ratings) Donkey Kong Country 3 – 8.53 (12 ratings) Donkey Kong 64 – 8.52 (14 ratings) The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess – 8.52 (14 ratings) Kingdom Hearts II – 8.43 (30 ratings) Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow – 8.42 (27 ratings) Sonic the Hedgehog 2 – 8.36 (18 ratings) Final Fantasy V – 8.29 (7 ratings) Super Mario RPG – 8.28 (17 ratings) Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door – 8.23 (13 ratings) Streets of Rage 2 – 8.23 (8 ratings) Metroid Prime 2: Echoes – 8.20 (14 ratings) Donkey Kong Country – 8.17 (12 ratings) Sonic the Hedgehog 3 – 8.14 (13 ratings) Donkey Kong Country 2 - 8.05 (10 ratings) Final Fantasy X-2 – 7.97 (17 ratings) Kirby Super Star – 7.97 (14 ratings) Mega Man 2 – 7.97 (14 ratings) The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap – 7.94 (11 ratings) Tales of the Abyss – 7.81 (11 ratings) The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past – 7.78 (18 ratings) Silent Hill – 7.65 (10 ratings) Jak 3 – 7.63 (8 ratings) Shadow of the Colossus – 7.62 (22 ratings) God of War – 7.50 (8 rating) Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King – 7.39 (7 ratings) Super Mario 64 – 7.38 (31 ratings) Perfect Dark – 7.37 (13 ratings) Devil May Cry – 7.37 (11 ratings) Resident Evil 4 – 7.33 (15 ratings) Final Fantasy – 7.20 (10 ratings) Super Mario World – 7.15 (21 ratings) Mega Man X6 – 7.00 (8 ratings) Shadow Hearts – 7.00 (7 ratings) Final Fantasy VII - 6.93 (28 ratings) Kingdom Hearts – 6.82 (18 ratings) Shadow Hearts: Covenant – 6.25 (4 ratings) Final Fantasy IV – 5.97 (14 ratings) Final Fantasy Mystic Quest – 5.96 (12 ratings) Tales of Phantasia – 5.80 (5 ratings) Super Smash Bros. Melee – 5.66 (23 ratings) Wild Arms 4 – 5.50 (8 ratings) Halo 2 – 5.38 (14 ratings) Final Fantasy XII – 4.32 (14 ratings) Devil May Cry 2 ending – 4.20 (5 ratings) Full list (*SPOILERS AHOY*): EarthBound | Giygas – 9.87 (24 ratings) Banjo-Kazooie | Gruntilda – 9.81 (23 ratings) Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! | Mike Tyson – 9.62 (11 ratings) Super Metroid | Mother Brain – 9.52 (19 ratings) Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening | Vergil - 9.48 (13 ratings) Jet Force Gemini | Mizar – 9.45 (10 ratings) Yoshi's Island | King Baby Bowser – 9.31 (27 ratings) Star Fox 64 | Star Wolf/Andross path – 9.25 (17 ratings) Shadow Hearts: From the New World | Lady/Malice Umbral – 9.25 (4 ratings) Okami | Yami – 9.20 (10 ratings) Contra III: The Alien Wars | Alien Heart/Alien Frog/Silver Dragon/Red Falcon mode – 9.20 (5 ratings) Metal Gear Solid 2 | Metal Gear RAY Army/Solidus Snake – 9.12 (26 ratings) Sonic & Knuckles | Mecha Sonic/Super Mecha Sonic ending – 9.08 (13 ratings) Metal Gear Solid 3 | The Boss – 9.06 (21 ratings) Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin | Death and Dracula/True Dracula – 9.05 (15 ratings) Mega Man 7 | Dr. Wily – 9.00 (10 ratings) Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation | Judecca – 9.00 (5 ratings) Mega Man X8 | Sigma/Lumine – 8.90 (5 ratings) Final Fantasy VI | Kefka – 8.89 (18 ratings) The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker | Ganondorf – 8.86 (33 ratings) The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time | Ganondorf/Ganon – 8.84 (48 ratings) God of War II | Zeus – 8.84 (9 ratings) Golden Sun | Saturos and Menardi/Fusion Dragon – 8.79 (17 ratings) Chrono Trigger | Lavos – 8.75 (15 ratings) Waku Waku 7 | Makaitaitei Fernandez – 8.75 (8 ratings) Metroid Prime | Metroid Prime – 8.72 (13 ratings) Trauma Center: Second Opinion | Mutant Savato – 8.71 (9 ratings) The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask | Majora’s Mask – 8.68 (17 ratings) Kirby: Canvas Curse | Drawcia Sorceress/Drawcia Soul – 8.67 (6 ratings) Super Castlevania IV | Slogra/Gaibon/Death/Dracula – 8.56 (7 ratings) Donkey Kong Country 3 | Kaos/Baron K. Roolenstein – 8.53 (12 ratings) Donkey Kong 64 | King K. Rool – 8.52 (14 ratings) The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess | Zelda/Ganon/Ganondorf – 8.52 (14 ratings) Kingdom Hearts II | Xemnas – 8.43 (30 ratings) Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow | Elite Four/Rival – 8.42 (27 ratings) Sonic the Hedgehog 2 | Mecha Sonic/Robotnik Mech – 8.36 (18 ratings) Final Fantasy V | Exdeath/Neo Exdeath – 8.29 (7 ratings) Super Mario RPG | Smithy – 8.28 (17 ratings) Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door | Shadow Queen – 8.23 (13 ratings) Streets of Rage 2 | Shiva/Mr. X – 8.23 (8 ratings) Metroid Prime 2: Echoes | Emperor Ing/Dark Samus – 8.20 (14 ratings) Donkey Kong Country | King K. Rool – 8.17 (12 ratings) Sonic the Hedgehog 3 | Robotnik's Cannon-Cruncher/Robotnik's Laser Blazer/Robotnik's Squeeze Tag Machine – 8.14 (13 ratings) Donkey Kong Country 2 | Kaptain K. Rool - 8.05 (10 ratings) Final Fantasy X-2 | Vegnagun/Shuyin – 7.97 (17 ratings) Kirby Super Star | Marx – 7.97 (14 ratings) Mega Man 2 | Alien Hologram – 7.97 (14 ratings) The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap | Vaati – 7.94 (11 ratings) Tales of the Abyss | Van Grants – 7.81 (11 ratings) The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past | Ganon – 7.78 (18 ratings) Silent Hill | Alessa – 7.65 (10 ratings) Jak 3 | Errol – 7.63 (8 ratings) Shadow of the Colossus | Colossus Sixteen – 7.62 (22 ratings) God of War | Ares – 7.50 (8 rating) Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King | Rhapthorne – 7.39 (7 ratings) Super Mario 64 | Bowser – 7.38 (31 ratings) Perfect Dark | Skedar King – 7.37 (13 ratings) Devil May Cry | Mundus – 7.37 (11 ratings) Resident Evil 4 | Osmund Saddler – 7.33 (15 ratings) Final Fantasy | Chaos – 7.20 (10 ratings) Super Mario World | Bowser – 7.15 (21 ratings) Mega Man X6 | Zombie Sigma/Unfinished Sigma Bot – 7.00 (8 ratings) Shadow Hearts | Messiah/Meta God – 7.00 (7 ratings) Final Fantasy VII | Jenova-SYNTHESIS/Sephiroth - 6.93 (28 ratings) Kingdom Hearts | Ansem/Darkside/Ansem – 6.82 (18 ratings) Shadow Hearts: Covenant | Kusanagi Sword/Yasakani Gem/Yata Mirror/Susano-O – 6.25 (4 ratings) Final Fantasy IV | Zemus/Zeromus – 5.97 (14 ratings) Final Fantasy Mystic Quest | Dark King – 5.96 (12 ratings) Tales of Phantasia | Dhaos – 5.80 (5 ratings) Super Smash Bros. Melee | Master Hand/Crazy Hand – 5.66 (23 ratings) Wild Arms 4 | Hauser Blackwell – 5.50 (8 ratings) Halo 2 | Tartarus – 5.38 (14 ratings) Final Fantasy XII | Gabranth/Vayne/Vayne Novus/The Undying – 4.32 (14 ratings) Devil May Cry 2 | Argosax the Chaos/The Despair Embodied ending – 4.20 (5 ratings) Category:Topic Series